


Come What May

by ziamklaineson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Steve, Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Coma, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Steve Rogers, I hate the end of movie, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony watch Steve past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamklaineson/pseuds/ziamklaineson
Summary: The End of Civil War, but instead there a Bucky in the HYDRA base and Steve leaving Tony there, I'm going to change it! :)





	Come What May

Tony is furious with Steve as he trying to protect his best friend, Bucky. His friend was murdered his parents and Steve know about this but he never told him about that. Right now both Steve and Tony is fighting in the HYDRA base. Tony punch Steve on the jaw as he throwing him through the wall.

"I can't believe you, Steve. You betrayed me" Tony said as he throwing another blast into Steve's armor and knocking him on the head.

Steve look at Tony as he slowly gets up but Tony grab him and throwing him and Bucky who saw it gasped notice if Tony keeps continuing, he's going to kill him and when Steve finally get up and said "I can do this all day" again he about throwing his shields but Tony already punch him and Bucky's eyes widened "Stop!"

Bucky walk closer to them as Tony about blasting him with his weapon and knocking Bucky out from Steve "Bucky!" Steve yelled still on his position and Tony walk into him and pinning him on his stomach. Steve trying to get up and reach his shields, but Tony throwing them from his view. Tony about punch Steve as the younger man opens his eyes,

"Go ahead, Tony," Steve said coughed and some blood comes from his mouth "if you want this, just finish it," He said almost gasped when Tony aiming his punch into his chest before he gets up.

"You don't deserve to be hero, Rogers and you don't deserve for this shields," Tony said before grab Steve's shield.

Tony about to leaving them when Steve gets up and crawling through his best friend "Bucky, no" he sobbed before Steve himself finally can't take it anymore. Tony saw from outside, some people walking inside, he saw Sam Wilson and Clint Barton walked through the building before they both bring Steve and Bucky from the base. 

Since then, Tony is cutting the connection with Steve and didn't want to hear anything from him. However, every night, Tony always has a dream about Steve, like one night Steve was taking him into one of fancy restaurant and Steve asked Tony if he won't dance with him. The other night, Tony has dreamed about Steve almost dying because of his reckless behavior for saving Tony and the last one, Steve is whimpering asking Tony for the help.

"Shit, why I can't stop thinking about him?" Tony asked to himself.

Tony about grabbing his morning coffee when Clint coming and he rolled his eyes "what do you want?"  
"Um, I need you to come to visit Steve," Clint said and again Tony just rolled his eyes "for what?"  
"I know you guys in the mess for what he had done but you have to know that the doctor who checked him, Steve was in coma since his internal body is bleeding and injury and if he can make it then it takes for months but if he can't survive, his time is only one month"

Tony who hear that almost gasped, Steve almost died? But his time is only one month? Clint seems to notice his mind as he pulled out something.

"This is for you. He supposed to give you this weekend but well you know because of our battle it won't happen" Clint said before he leaving Tony alone.

Tony looking at the small box before gasped there's an engagement ring with golden red diamond ring inside and it seems beautiful and inside has small letter

"Dear Tony, I know you won't read this because of our battle in Berlin and the accords but if you read this I would like to tell you that I love you, I don't know if you want me but I do, I love you. Thank you for everything you have done and I'm sorry about your parents and this ring supposed to be our engagement and I would like to change my name with you to be Steve Rogers-Stark and having a beautiful family with you but I guess it's impossible and never happened but again it's not your fault but it's mine. I love you, Tony! Please take care of our ring! :) SR

"Oh my god" Tony said.


End file.
